


Put your arms around me, I like it

by bunnystars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeonghan is back and I missed him, Joshua is cute as always, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystars/pseuds/bunnystars
Summary: In which joshua lied about having a boyfriend and he has to face the consequences. The good thing is he will face it with jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Put your arms around me, I like it

Joshua pouted, "Help me, please?" He begged. He really never thought that he would do this but he has to. It is his fault after all. 

"Shua I told you, I can't, I would if I could but I'm not free that day, sorry." Seungcheol sighed as he ruffles Joshua's hair. "Why me though?" 

"You know me well, if they ask questions we can definitely answer it well. Plus I am comfortable with you." He answered, looking at the floor because he cannot look at Seungcheol for he knows that he'll just be annoyed with whatever face his friend is making. 

"If we will be talking about that then you should have chosen Jeonghan, you are most comfortable with him and he knows you most, so why not him? " There's a hint of teasing in his friend's voice and Joshua tried his best to restrain himself from hitting Seungcheol. 

"You know why." He answered softly while playing with his fingers.

"Hmm? No I don't, please elaborate?" Seungcheol grinned, he knows why but he wants to hear it from Joshua. The way his best friends look at each other, it is obvious, he just doesn't know what is stopping them.

"He'll endlessly tease me about it, you know I don't like it when he does that ." The younger answers, blushing a bit. Yes, he doesn't like it when Jeonghan teases him. Sure.

"If you say so, but I still think he'll suit it best." 

Joshua does too, he just isn't sure if Jeonghan will say yes.

...

"You mean you asked Cheol first before me? Wow, I am suddenly sad." Jeonghan frowned and moved away from Joshua.

Joshua's forehead creased as he looked at Jeonghan with confused eyes. "Why? Can't I do that?"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, as if the younger's question didn't make any sense. "Obviously I am the best candidate for that, I know everything about you." 

"That's why I'm asking you now, I'll tell you the whole story if you say yes." Joshua answered, instead of blurting out that Jeonghan doesn't really Joshua's feelings about him.

"You know I'll always say yes Shua. I always got your back remember? " He smiled, slowly moving closer to the younger.

"Really Hannie? You mean that?" Joshua asked, hesitant. 

A part of him is happy, but the other part is confused. What if things go south?

"Of course I do, you mean a lot to me and I'd lend you a helping hand anytime. I am still sad that you asked Seungcheol, who already has Jihoon before me though." He pouted. 

If you ask Jeonghan, he will act like Joshua's boyfriend everyday without anything in return. He already acts like one though.

"You were honestly my first choice, you know that." Joshua smiled.

Jeonghan's expression quickly changed, he felt relieved and assured that the younger thought of him first.

Joshua then proceeded to tell him the whole story. How his high school friends wanted to hangout and they made a deal that they will bring their significant other. 

"So why didn't you ask me first?" Jeonghan asked, now his head rests on Joshua's shoulder, tightly holding the others hand.

"I don't know, but since you'll be my fake boyfriend, what are the perks of dating you? " Joshua asked, smiling. He smiled even more when Jeonghan kissed the back of his hand, he could even feel himself blush.

"There's a lot. I mean, we are talking about the perfect guy for you here. But you know what I can assure you? I can love you and treat you best. No one can love you the way I do, baby. " Jeonghan answered, his thumbs caressing Joshua's face.

Joshua turns red. Deep inside, he wanted his best friend to kiss him. He shrugged the thoughts off though and pushed Jeonghan away.

...

"Joshuji, wake up!" Joshua hears  
someone say. 

Someone who probably is his best friend. He feels a hand touching his face and fingers brushing his hair off his eyes. 

"You're cute." He hears Jeonghan again.

"I know." He answers, eyes still closed. He does not even know why his best friend is inside his room, trying to wake him up. 

"Get up, sleepy head. We're going to make up a story on how we became a couple and answer questions that your friends would probably throw us, remember?" Jeonghan whispers in his ear. It sent him a tingling feeling, which he chose to ignore.

"No way" he mumbled, still sleepy. 

"Oh do you want your boyfriend to give you a kiss?" Jeonghan gives the younger a kiss on the cheek. 

Quickly, Joshua got up, blushing. He pushed Jeonghan aside and ran away.

Hours had passed and now they are inside their favorite cafe. Talking about what they would answer if they were asked about their dating life.

"So, we met in this cafe and we became good friends. You confessed first and I told you that I liked you too and now we live in one unit." Joshua explains once again. 

"Why did I confess first again? Surely you were the first one who got attracted to me." Jeonghan asks in a teasing tone.

Joshua rolled his eyes, "because, between the two of us, you seem the type to confess first. I probably would wait for you to confess before saying that I feel the same way."

Jeonghan placed his hand on top of Joshua's. "You're right, I would probably tell you that I'm in love with you first." He says, giving Joshua the most charming smile he has ever seen.

...

Joshua tightly holds Jeonghan's hand as they sat down the chair. 

"So, where are your dates?" Joshua asked his friends after they introduced themselves to Jeonghan.

"You had our group chat muted, am I right?" Taehyung laughs, hitting Jimin lightly. 

"Why'd you hit me? And Shua, we agreed not to bring a date anymore." He smiles at him, a teasing one.

"Yeah we were surprised to see that you brought... Jeonghan, that is your name right?" Minhyun asks, Jeonghan nodded. 

"How did you know?" He looked at Joshua, who, for some reason avoided his stare and looked away. Joshua lets go of Jeonghan's hand.

"Well, we weren't expecting that Joshua would finally confess to you that he likes you! He kept messaging us about you." Minki explained, laughing at Joshua whose face turned red.

"He did?" Jeonghan asked, eyes focused on Joshua. 

"Yeah, it took him years but we are glad he finally did it." Jimin answered, ignoring Joshua's glare.

Joshua was about to speak but Jeonghan interrupted him. "Actually, I confessed first." 

Joshua turned to him, surprised. He just smiled as he holds Joshua's hand. "I was attracted to him the first time I saw him. It took me years to tell him about what I feel, that I love him so much and I would do anything to make him happy." 

He looked at Joshua as he said those words. Joshua on the other hand can't help but smile sweetly at him.

"Okay stop that display of affection, it's making me cringe." Minhyun shakes his head. Everyone laughs and continues their conversation.

"Remember when Joshua was drunk and he messaged us that he's feeling something weird?" Taehyung asks, the other three nodded .

"What are you talking about?" Joshua questions them as he cannot remember anything like that. 

Wait. There was a time that he remember drunk messaging them. But all he said was-

"Oh yeah! He said he wanted to kiss his best friend whose name is Jeonghan." Minki answers.

Joshua wanted to run and leave Jeonghan there, but he feels Jeonghan's hand holding his hand tightly. 

Its like Jeonghan doesn't want to let him go.

Still, Joshua felt awkward around Jeonghan during the whole dinner after what his friends mentioned.

...

"Why are you still awake?" Jeonghan turned to Joshua, who's now standing beside him, wearing cute pajamas. 

"Couldn't sleep."

Joshua giggled and rests his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. "I know that, but why?"

Gently, Jeonghan made Joshua face him. "Tell me, everything they said, are those true?" 

"W-what do you mean?" Joshua answers, "I think I need to sleep, you should too."

But Jeonghan's grip is strong. 

"I'm not letting you walk away, not until you tell me the truth." He looks right into the other's eyes and asks "Is it true? You like me? Like, in a romantic way?" 

Joshua couldn't answer.

"Because I love you, Joshua. What I said earlier, it is true. I really am in love with you." Jeonghan tells him sincerely. 

Finally, Joshua looks at Jeonghan, startled with the confession. "You. You love me?" He asks. 

"Aww baby, do you want to hear me say it again? Yes, I love you. Now, do you love me too?" Jeonghan smiles as he kisses Joshua on the forehead. 

Joshua embraced him, "I do. I love you too." He leans in for a kiss. 

He mentally makes a note to thank Seungcheol and his high school friends tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :D


End file.
